Geeky Jori
by Fykatherine
Summary: Jade West is HA's popular girl searching for a new play mate. Tori the new geeky kid catches Jade and Beck's eyes. How would it turn out for the pair when Jade picks Tori as her new play mate?
1. Chapter 1

**Thought I would do a Jori fanfic so enjoy!**

**Read and love it.**

**Money is also accepted )**

* * *

Jade smirked as she stepped through the gates of Hollywood Arts. Summer was finally over and so was her trip to Rome as an exchange student. Now it was time to hang with her friends and be the sexy ass play girl that she was. Sure she was a smartass with a stunning voice and exceptional play writing skills but that didn't mean she had to be a goodie two shoes. Oh no, Jade West was far from good! She is a badass chick, a player who loves to woo you in before throwing you out.

Jade West is Hollywood Arts, sexiest and talented playgirl. She's been with ALMOST every boy and girl you could think of in the school and dumped them all in less than two weeks. Obviously there were many hot dudes and dudettes in HA so the list of people she dated was long. She is also known as the ice queens of HA and can be a real bitch when she wants too. Her goth like personality draws every student to her like a moth to a fire. Being the most popular girl, she had on her tight faded black skinnies, a dark blue low cut blouse, black combat boots, her blue and white bag and dark sunglasses. Her long raven hair swayed slightly below her well-developed chest as she walked up to her group friends.

"JADEEEEY!" a redhead yelled in a high pitched voice, tackling her to the lockers as she embraced her best friend in a bone crushing hug.

"C-Cat – air!" Jade chocked out as the red head loosened her death grip on the stunning goth.

"You're finally back! I missed you so much Jadey!" Cat gushed, smiling like there was no tomorrow. Cat has shoulder long red velvet hair with gorgeous brown doe like eyes. She had on a light purple mini dress and a pair of black wedges. As Jade, Cat, Beck and Andre walked into the school they all kept getting 'what's up' 'hey's' and 'welcome back' from almost everybody. Being popular is such a wonderful feeling Jade thought.

"Jadeeeey! Are you listening?" Cat whined as she poked her best friend's arm.

"Yeah Jade, you're zoning out on us" Beck added with a boyish grin that would have any girl faint. Beck has deep, clam and sexy dark brown eyes and dark fluffy hair that would put any celebrity to shame. He was in a nice grey long sleeved, V neck shirt clad in dark blue jeans with a pair of black converse.

Jade cocked an eyebrow up, scowling slightly. "Stop calling me Jadey!"

Pouting, Cat ignored her friend's bad mood and asked again, "I was asking how your trip to Rome was?"

"Yeah chicka, spill it" Andre added with a grin.

"Rome was cool! I got to take lots of pictures and visit those creepy ancient museums. Plus, I met some guys but they were just for fun. The classes there were cool too "Jade answered while thinking back to her time in Rome.

Just then, a skinny boy with geeky glasses and a puppet in one hand ran up to the group, panting when he finally reached them. "Jade you're back!" Robbie panted, spreading the 'news 'with a wide grin.

"You don't say Robbie, you don't say" Jade answered, sarcasm dripping off every word.

Just then, a stunning brunette walked across from them to the opposite side of her locker. The girl had silky long wavy brown hair, a slender figure with high cheekbones and a sunny aura surrounding her as she made a beeline to her locker. So this was the new kid Cat was telling her about. She seemed rather normal to Jade.

Beck saw Jade's gaze and nudged his best friend Andre. "Na-ah! I called dips first!" Beck announced as he too gazed at the plain Jane brunette. She was the new kid from the show case. She apparently has an amazing voice from what Cat had told here. Jade had to roll her eyes at her ex-boyfriend. He was the only one she truly ever cared about when they were in a relationship.

"Oh come on man! She's my friend!" Andre protested with a disgusted smile on his face, shaking his head at her ex.

She was only gone for one year and they have a new student with a great voice?! She sure doesn't look like a talented one plus the sunny aura surrounding her was a major turn off for Jade. She looked more like a geek than the talented singer Cat was telling her about while she was in Rome.

The new kid then stuffed her books in her locker before closing it and turning to them with a bright smile. "Hey guys! The girl with the geeky glasses and plain Jane clothes walked over to them"

"Hey" Beck greeted with a charming smile.

"Hey chicka!" Andre hugged the geeky girl who happily returned the hug.

"TOOOOOORIIIIIIII!" Cat bounced up and down in excitement as she tackled the girl in a bone crushing hug just like she had did earlier to Jade.

"C-Ca-Cat!" This so called 'Tori' person coughed out, struggling to not fall backwards.

After letting go, Tori took in a big gulp of air as her brown orbs hidden through her huge geeky glasses landed on Jade.

"Hi, I'm Tori" The geeky girl, shyly introduced herself when she got a questioning gaze from the goth.

"Jade" Jade answered back coolly with a smirk. "What's your last name?" Jade asked casually.

"Vega, Tori Ve—"

"AS IN TRINA VEGA'S** SISTER**?" jade asked baffled to know that useless waste of oxygen has a sister. Trina and Jade did not like each other. At all.

"Yup" The geeky girl squeaked out slightly frightened by Jade's loud voice. "I-I gotta go to class soo.." The geek trailed of as she waved bye to the gang and walked away. Wow, going to class early.

"Sooo whatcha think?" Beck asked with a grin to Jade.

"She's a geek and I don't like her. Plus she's Trina's sister, annoying much?" Jade answered with a bored expression.

"Hey man, cool with the insults. Ain't everybody hot like you" Andre defended his friend.

"Whatever." Jade brushed them off with a wave.

"So Jade, who's your new target now that you're back in school?" Robbie asked, voicing his thoughts, hoping Jade would go out with him before Rex cut in. "Ain't anybody got time for you boy! She's too fine for ya!"

Jade directed a glare at Robbie as the rest of her friends too voiced out who Jade would date next. Jade NEVER stayed single for long.

Jade ignored her group of friends and made her way to the snack bar, craving for some gum. Out of nowhere, the devil appeared, hand holding a cup of ice tea and furiously texting accidentally bumped into Jade spilling some of her drink on her. This caused Jade to growl.

"HEY! Watch where you're going! SEE! Now **you** made **me** spill my tea!" An obnoxious voice nagged at Jade. Trina Vega stood there furiously blaming Jade for something she did herself.

"ME?! You were the one that bumped into ME!" Jade yelled back about to strangle the elder Vega. By this time her group of friends had circled them. Beck holding Jade's arm to prevent any fights.

"Alright ladies, the bell is about to ring and we've got class. Jade, follow Cat to wash up" Beck sternly ordered in a calm tone.

"I'm going to cut you in half with my scissors!" Jade yelled ignoring Beck and his futile attempts to calm her down.

"F-FREAK!" Trina sneered, afraid of Jade's murderous eyes. Anybody in the right mind would be scared too, she was Jade FREAKING West after all!

Just then another brunette squirmed her way in and gasped at the sight infront of her.

"TRINA!" Tori scolded, looking for her obnoxious sister to Jade and then to the plastic cup on the floor. "I-I am so sorry Jade!" Tori apologized pulling her sister away from the scene.

"Don't pull me away! I can take care of myse—"

"Trinaaaa!" Tori bemoaned in irritation. Who knew geeky here had balls. "Apologize to Jade and lets go! Lane is waiting!" Tori scolded her sister.

"IT WASN'T MY FAULT!" Trina whined like the baby she was before glaring at Jade. "SHE made me spill my drink!"

"DID NOT!" Jade snapped, glaring at the elder Vega before moving her deadly gaze to the youngest Vega. Everybody knew not to mess with Jade when she was mad. Jade is dangerous and ruthless, dark and mysterious making everybody in Hollywood Arts fear and crave her.

"I'm sorry for my sister but we really need to go" Tori hurriedly apologized before dragging a grumbling Trina to Lane's office.

Jade smirked evilly at the thought that popped into her head. "Her" she said as she pointed to the retreating form of the youngest Vega.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Cat curiously asked like the airhead she was at Jade's random mood swing.

"Mama just located her new target." She stated before storming off to the ladies room.

"Have you even thought this through?" Beck asked shocked as hell! "You want to date Tori?!"

Stopping midway Jade turned around with a smirk, "Yup!" She answered, popping the 'p'.

"WHY?!" Her group of friends yelled out in shock. They weren't surprise by the fact that Jade is bi but more to why Jade wanted to date Tori.

"She's got some balls and I wanna torture Trina." She evilly answered back, a mischievous grin in place.

"But you said she was geeky!" Beck reasoned, not wanting Jade to woo Tori away. Cat and Robbie both nodded in agreement as Andre scowled at the pale goth girl.

"When I'm done with her she won't be a geek" Jade shot back smugly.

"Tori's a friend and I ain't letting you use her to torture Trina!" Andre warned looking at their friends for back up. They all nodded in agreement, Beck the most.

Sighing Jade folded her arms and answered, "Think of it as charity. I'll just sexy her up and then you can make your move on her alright?" Jade answered while making contact with Beck at the latter part. "Plus! I'll get to annoy Trina on the way and its not like I want to date her!" Jade smirked at her intelligence before zoning out at their protest to make it to the bathroom.

* * *

**So yay? Nay?**

**REVIEWS PEOPLE, REVIEWS!**

**MUAHAHHAHA, i like ice cream.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you for all the YAYS! LOVE the support!**

**So do I get some kinda hug? **

**lol enjoy ;)**

* * *

**RECAP**

"But you said she was geeky!" Beck reasoned, not wanting Jade to woo Tori away. Cat and Robbie both nodded in agreement as Andre scowled at the pale goth girl.

"When I'm done with her she won't be a geek!" Jade shot back smugly.

"Tori's a **friend** and I ain't letting you use her to torture Trina!" Andre warned looking at their friends for back up. They all nodded in agreement, Beck the most.

Sighing Jade folded her arms and answered, "Think of it as charity. I'll just sexy her up and then you can make your move on her alright?" Jade answered while making contact with Beck at the latter part. "Plus! I'll get to annoy Trina on the way and it's not like I want to date her!" Jade smirked at her intelligence before zoning out at their protest to while walking off to the bathroom.

* * *

The class had its usual noisy atmosphere as Jade walked in for her first class with Sikowitz 5 minutes late. As usual, the man himself was late. Everybody glanced at Jade as she walked in. Some with glee, some with fear as she glared at some of the 'shruggers' sitting at one corner. Jade brushed past them and sat at the two available seats at the back, the rest was full.

A minute later, Tori stumbled in class out of breath and panting as she spluttered out an apology for being late.

"I AM SO SORRY FOR BEING L-LATE! TRINA AND LANE a-and..? Hey! The teacher is not here..?" Tori questioned as she turned to Andre for answers with a scowl.

"You don't say Captain Obvious!" Jade sneered, rolling her eyes at the geek.

Dropping her head down Tori shuffled quietly to the only seat available, next to Jade. Just her luck right? Dropping into class through the window Sikowitz announced his presence looking like the fabulous hobo he is.

"Mornin' class! Sorry I'm late, my mother and haha and doughnuts! OUH! They were so good! And—"

"Yeah yeah, we get it. Hey Sikowitz! We have a newbie here" Jade snapped, gesturing a finger to the geeky brunette seated next to her. All eyes turned to the said girl squirming in her seat from all the attention as she turned red.

"AH YES! The lovely Miss.." he rummaged through his bag for the clipboard. "TORI! Tori Vega!" Sikowitz smiled at the girl. "Come on up here and tell the class about little old you while I find for some coconut milk! Up up!" Sikowitz ordered with a frown, searching for a straw and a coconut from the back of the class.

Tori looked at Sikowitz…mortified.

"Come on you big baby! Stand up and speak" Jade grinned. She took Tori's hand and tried to drag the frightened girl up on to the stage but for such a thin person Tori was strong! Jade finally got the geek to stand up at least. She looked at her, mouth agape and almost out of breath like she had finished a marathon just a few seconds ago.

"Introduce yourself," she mouthed at the gaping geek.

She shook her head, terror washing over her instantly. Jade sighed, nodded then gave her a warm smile, well the warmest Jade could give.

"Go on little girl," Sikowitz prompted, "The milk of my coconut is almost half empty and I would like to see some introduction before my milk finishes" He said.

Tori looked at everyone in the class with fearful eyes. The girl in the class gave her dirty looks and eye rolls, she felt like she would drop dead any second now. In fact she could too! "Aaahh… uh m-my name is Tori Vega" She said then quickly sat down. The whole class didn't move even Sikowitz stopped drinking from his coconut.

In less than 3 seconds top the class burst out in laughter at Tori's 'introduction' while some girls gossiped about the geek.

"Now I have to get them to shut up." Sikowitz grumbled. "Jaaade! See what yo—"

"Want me to shut them up?" Jade asked with a bored tone and he just nodded, "Hey!" she yelled menacingly, the class went silent. "Shut it!" she yelled again with an evil glare. They stiffly nodded at her, some no daring to even move or blink. Yep.

Jade smirked at Sikowitz the turned her attention to the geek quietly seating next to her as Sikowitz began his rant on the importance of an actor's facial expression.

"See, that wasn't so bad." Jade started, nudging the girl next to her. She had her 'charming personality on', sweet talking to melt the geeky ice block next to her.

"That was terrible!" She whispered out unhappy. Her voice held a little venom and maybe a small tiny bite if Jade heard right. Her hearing is never wrong though, just saying. "Never d-do that! Again!" She instructed with a frown as the colour returned to her bronze latina face.

"You were new and people wanted to know you, Vega." Jade grinned with a devious smile making Tori blush tomato red.

"We all know I'm a geek and I-I h-hate talking a-and socializing-g" she stuttered out, readjusting her thick black nerd glasses that covers half her face into a more comfortable position. Jade had to refrain from commenting about her geeky ass shades.

"So? I hate lots of stuff. We can bond on that" Jade replied not fazed by the geek's attempt to shun her out.

"Why are you doing this?" Tori questioned rather curiously but still shy.

"Doing what?" Jade raised a pierced eyebrow at the geek.

"Talking to me. I'm a geek and you're... hot. You're.. pulchritudinous honestly."

"Pul what?!" Jade questioned at the big fancy word geeky girl just told her. "Anyways, you won't be so geeky for long." She stated with a devilish smirk. At that second, Tori turned another shade of red rivalling Cat's hair.

"You blush a lot even if its just tiny, plain Jane kinda things" Jade commented which made Tori blushed even more.

"I-I.. you didn't answer my question. Why talk to me?" Tori quickly diverted the comment.

"You didn't answer mine so you first Vega" Jade prompted for an answer.

"Pulchritudinous it m-means extremely b-beautiful" Tori explained turning red again. Wow the girl can blush! Now it was Jade's time to blush. She gave a sweet, actual smile to the girl who just called her beautiful.

"Well here's a secret. You're pul-shit-nous too when you blush" Jade smugly smirked, complimenting the now red geek. She couldn't help but think it was cute—WAIT WHAT?! JADE WEST DOES NOT SAY CUTE!

"So tell me about yourself" she inquired as her voice came out somewhat seductive, melting her geeky little play toy into her seat. Swiftly glancing at the rambling bald teacher in front of the class before turning her gaze back to Vega.

"T-tell me a-about myself?" he asked again shyly.

"Oh for the love of god, yes Captain Obvious. You're almost as bad as Cat" Jade grumbled getting fed up with the geek stating and repeating her questions.

"I-I'm s-sorry I didn't mean t-to upset you." Tori bowed her head in shame at her stupidity. Jade sighed at the girl next to her. How was she to woo the girl if the girl didn't want to talk?! Fuck her shyness!

"Let's play 20 questions kay? I'll start first and then we can go from there. Don't repeat and don't stutter or I'll shove my scissors up your nose, we clear?" Jade instructed with a frown. Tori nodded swiftly, too afraid to deny the goth girl's request/order.

"Great! So let's start with something simple. What's your favourite colour?" Jade wasn't really interested but if she were to turn this geek into something smoking, she had to know the small things too.

"Purple."

"Okay. See that wasn't so hard!" Jade cooed, trying to ease the overly tense girl next to her. "Now you try, ask me something."

"What is your favourite colour?" The curious, shy geek asked.

Wow Vega sure is shy! Dense too! Isn't it obvious enough? I'm wearing all black today. The girl is barely trying to talk! HOW CAN SHE BE RELATED TO THAT BLABBERING CHICKEN BACKSIDE TRINA?! Ugh stay calm Jade, just a slight glitch with this annoying geek. I wonder if she's hiding something…

"I like black" Jade stated flatly. "Ok my turn. Why are you so shy and goody goody? You sure you're related to Trina?" Jade cocked her eyebrows up again.

She shrugged, "I-I'm just … I need to be invisible for now" Tori stuttered slight before clamping her mouth shut at what she said. Her eyes going wide before moving away to hide her flaws.

Jade frowned. Need? What does she need to hide? Who or what is she hiding from? Decididng to just ask the geek Jade started, "Need? Why stay hidd—"

KRRRRRIIIINGG! Saved by the bell! Geeky was quickly trying to escape but unfortunately for her, Jade caught her wrist just in time and dragged her back down this time on her own lap.

"Sit!" Jade seethed. "What do you mean NEED to stay invisible?" Jade held her captive by the waist in the now empty classroom except for Cat, Beck and Andre.

"I-I can't tell.. I didn't mean that." she lamely tried to cover up her mistake as she looked nervously at her hands. Jade decided that it was time for her first move. She turned Tori's face to herself and smiled.

"W-whhaa?" she asked in a low voice, shock evident at Jade's bold move. Her eyes widened as she felt Jade's arm on her waist tightened. Jade ignored her group of friends watching her with big eyes while she leaned in to whisper into Tori's ear. "Tell me and I'll let you go." She reasoned hotly while nibbling on the flushed face geek's ear.

"J-J-JADE!" Tori whimpered at the girl's bold advancements.

"Mhm?" Jade chirped feigning innocence with a small grin.

"I-I .. w-w-we s-shouldn't.. people watching…" Tori pathetically protested with weak excuses.

Jade licked her lips slowly. Tori tasted great and her cheeks brunt. She leaned her head to back and smirked seductively at the blushing geek, "I'll let you go this time Vega" she answered as she too glanced at her friends awkwardly standing in the room.

She held her head down and nodded, not say a single word. Jade couldn't resist the temptation, the girl was turning extremely red and she had a cute pout! (Jade couldn't deny the cuteness of this pout)

Gently she took the other girl's chin and forced Tori to look at her.

Licking her lips, without so much as a warning Jade kissed Tori in front of her friends.

* * *

**Hey I just met you!**

**And this is craaaazy!**

**But there's a button,**

**So REVIEW maybe?**

**I am a talented songwriter, yes I know. OMG! A standing ovation? Oh you're too kind! ;D**


	3. Chapter 3

**I wanna scream and shout, and let it all out**  
**Scream and shout, and let it out**  
**We saying, oh wee ooooh wee ooh wee ooohhhh**  
**We saying, ooooohhhh wee ooh wee oh wee oooohhh**

**I bet ya hate me for not updating but shit happens so yeah.**

* * *

**RECAP**

Jade licked her lips slowly. Tori tasted great and her cheeks brunt. She leaned her head back and smirked seductively at the blushing geek, "I'll let you go this time Vega" she answered as she too glanced at her friends awkwardly standing in the room.

She held her head down and nodded, not say a single word. Jade couldn't resist the temptation, the girl was turning extremely red and she had a cute pout! (Jade couldn't deny the cuteness of this pout)

Gently she took the other girl's chin and forced Tori to look at her.

Licking her lips, without so much as a warning Jade kissed Tori in front of her friends.

* * *

Tori's eyes bulged out as Jade kissed her, right on the lips if you haven't already noticed. The 3 friends, mostly Cat gasped, flabbergasted by the goth's bold move on the new kid. On the other hand, poor ol' innocent Tori had no idea what to do. Heck she didn't even want to kiss Jade back but then she tasted her lips and damn! One taste was all she needed. It was a mixture of coffee and mint in short, it was bliss. Hesitantly, she kissed back yearning to taste the other girl's unique taste. It was strangely addicting for Tori like a drug she couldn't get enough of.

Jade couldn't help but melt when she kissed Tori's grape tasting lips. Her lips were the best thing she'd ever tasted. She's kissed a lot of guys and girls in the past but Tori's lips tasted so sinfully good and we all know sin is sweet. She moaned deep in her throat when she felt Tori kiss back then after a good measure of time Jade reluctantly pulled away, ignoring the blushing girl in her lap. How can one innocent geek taste so sinful?! From that moment on, Jade knew that her little play toy is going to be **extremely** fun to toy with. She leaned closed into her ears and whispered huskily, "Your lips are _delicious_." She purred with a sexy smile.

Tori looked away from her when she spoke, too embarrassed to even look at her, "w-we s-should go t-to c-class n-now, it's a-about t-to start."

Jade shrugged, pecked her pink lips and smirked, "Fine!" Just like that, Jade loosed her hold on Tori's waist to let the geeky latina stumble off an into her next class with Andre and Cat. Beck stood at the class entrance, mouth agape and too stunned to say a word to his former girlfriend and now best friend. Sure he knew Jade was bold and unpredictable but a kiss on the first day? It took him a month before he even got to kiss her! That's cheating or something!

After 15 minutes of silence, Beck finally cracked, spun around and shrieked "are you insane?!" How can Jade just do something like that? They've barely known each other for less than a day and she's already kissed her!

"Whatcha talking about?" Jade grinned, reading his thoughts like the back of her hand held them all as she watched the cogs turn in his head and the invisible steam seep outta him.

"You and the nerd-"

"Oh so she's a nerd now?" Jade quirked an eyebrow. Looks like Becky here is still thinking too much to even use a proper term. Nice, I screwed up his head without even trying.

"Argh! that's not what I meant! I meant Tori and she's not a nerd!" Beck clarified, shoving his hands in his pocket. He always does that when he's irritated, a sign Jade's picked up after constantly pushing his buttons while dating him. Dating Jade West before was not easy.

Moving on, Jade smugly asked, "Then why'd you call her a nerd hm?" She challenged her question with a knowing quirk of her eyebrow.

"I-I didn't mean it. I wasn't thinking straight.." Beck tried to justify himself.

"So what makes you think I think you're thinking things straight now?" Jade confidently asked as she watched confusion spread all over Beck's face as he tried to understand her statement.

"Whaaa..?" shaking his head at her antics to disrupt his thoughts of the current situation he replied and sighed exasperatedly at his stubborn ex girlfriend."Jadeeee!"

KRRIIIIING

Sprinting a quick getaway, Jade yelled, "BYE BECK SEE YOU AT LUNCH!" Grinning as she was literally saved by the bell from Beck's lecture. Beck's lecture was no fun. He'll go all mummy mode on you and nag your ears of, repeating it over and over again like a broken record. Sheesh!

* * *

Sitting down at their usual table, Jade ignored the glare Beck sent her way and continued to try an eat her lunch. "Her name is Tori," Jade teased in a matter of fact tone before biting into her burrito.

"I know, Jade. I didn't mean to call Tori a nerd." Beck sighed irritated with Jade's stubbornness. "Why are you doing this? Why did you kiss her? Were you even thinking when you kissed her?" He shot out, dishing questions like there was no tomorrow.

Rolling her eyes Jade huffed out in annoyance at the rambling idiot with gorgeous puffy hair. "Are you deaf or what? I told you, I'm doing some charity work, giving back to the human population and their judgemental ways by **helping** Tori look hotter." Jade answered back in a bored tone. "I wanted to pick somebody who desperately **needed** my help and would give me a challenge, Tori stood out of the rest. All I need to do is get rid of those glasses, get some twenty-first century clothes for her and BHAM! She's the **second** hottest girl in school!" Jade smirked at Beck's priceless expression.

"Not possible," Cat randomly stated joining their intense conversation. "My brother picks better clothes than the clothes Tori wears" Cat shrugged.

Choosing to ignore the latter comment Jade shot back, "Of course it's possible. Cat, look at her real good." Jade instructed, pausing to give the red head a few minutes to stare at Tori happily chatting with Andre. "Ya done?" she questioned after a minute or two.

"Mhm" Cat nodded absentmindedly, still staring at Tori's figure covered by layers of old, out of fashion clothes.

"Now picture Vega without glasses, in black shorts and a I don't know purple top. Trim her hair, curl it or so and tell me if you're not seeing a hot chick?" Jade urged on.

Cat stared long and hard, visualizing the almost impossible image her friend just described in her head. She nodded after a while, "Possible.. Tori's gotta lose her grandma clothes and wear pretty pretty clothes hm Jadey?" Cat nodded with a grin.

"HEAR THAT BECKETT!" Jade shouted, way too smug for her own good as she announced her victory whilst the other man groaned.

"I _still_ think it's a bad idea Jade" Beck scowled.

Rolling her eyes for the upteempth time today, Jade stole a fry from Cat and swiftly got up to leave before saying, "Imma hang with Vega till she's all hot and stuff so in the meantime don't bother me. I don't give a chiz if people are talk. When I'm done with her, then they'll have something to really talk about. They'll even thank me."

Beck sighed, "You're using her." He stated in a judging kind of voice that made Jade irritated.

Choosing to ignore the urge to snap around and give him a piece of her mind with Mr. Scissors tagging along, Jade yelled,"CHARITY!" with her back facing them as she walked away from her ex and Cat.

* * *

"So how long will it take for you to help Tori?" Cat innocently asked as they sat in study hall, 'studying'. It's a free period who in their right minds would want to study? Sometimes she doesn't get school and their concept of study hall because as far as she knows, nobody EVER studies during a free period but hey, if it gives her time to slack why not right?

"I don't know, a month maybe?" Jade waved off, too busy playing with her iPod to notice the concern in Cat's voice. Cat may be ditzy at most times but even she has some common sense seeking out of her on the rare occasions and apparently now is one of them.

"What if those mean kids starts to bully Tori?" Cat worriedly asked remembering the last time Jade had an average girlfriend for 'too long' and a mean group of Jade's fan club decide to kick her out of the picture since she was always hogging 'their' Jade as they put it. Honestly. it wasn't a pretty sight even for Jade. Chiz got real, bitches went wild and 2 girls got kicked out of school!

"I won't let her out of my sight" Jade brushed off, too engaged with playing Temple Run 2 to actually think about the consequences. I mean she's just doing some charity. How much jealousy can come out of it. the chances of her getting murdered are a lot higher when hanging out with Jade West herself so there's really nothing to worry about right? Right.

So is Tori in deep shit?

* * *

**Where there is desire**

**There is gonna be a flame**

**Where there is a flame**

**Someone's bound to REVIEW!**

**(ok don't judge i know it aint rhyming)**


	4. Chapter 4 ( witchkitty )

**A HUGE thank you to witchkitty for helping me with writing this whole chapter. **

**Standing ovation please!**

** Like seriously, I wouldn't have updated if it wasn't for **** witchkitty ****so be sure to READ HER STORIES and PM her a thank you!**

**Enj0o0o0oo0y!**

* * *

After school I was on my way home with a fuming Trina. She was still upset with me because I stopped her from 'pounding Jade's face' as she puts it. Seriously though, I was just protecting her but yet again, my logic is thrown out the window by my _beloved_ sister.

'_I mean seriously Jade would've whooped her ass without even breaking a sweat! Have you seen Jade's abs?! And those piercing, icy blue eyes! They can cause a heart attack! And those lips, it's just so surreal and soft. I still can't believe they were on mine just a few hours ago. I felt like I was under a spell and I couldn't do anything but give in and kiss back. Don't get me wrong, I'm not gay or anything but that kiss was beyond anything I've ever tasted, it was sweet, naught and rough at the same time. I felt … sexy. I know it sounds confusing, I'm confused too but I can't seem to find a word for it and believe me I know a lot of words since I am a geek. Though there is something puzzling I can't seem to wrap my around, something which makes me question Jade's motives. __**Why**__ did she kiss me? And why is she flirting with me? From what I've heard, all the students in HA grovel at her feet and would give up their right arm just to go on __**a **__date with, metaphorically speaking of course but why did she choose me? I'm as plain as one of the shruggers in Sikowitz's class. I'm pretty sure she doesn't like me that way -again not that I like her because I'm not gay- but I mean having the hottest girl in school flirt and kiss you, "the geek", isn't really…'_

"Tori will you snap out if it?" Trina said rather sassily. "We're home." She stated in a why-the-chizz-are-you-even-alive kind of tone. Looks like someone is still holding a grudge. Hmph! Fine with me.

"Huh?" I smartly answered, looking around at my surrounding. We were in our driveway and Trina was shouting from outside of the driver seat. When did she get out?

"Come on! Get out of my car. I don't have all day and these boots are killing me!" She complained/whined in her usual high pitched voice. I thank God every single day for my ability to still hear sounds and not go deaf after hours of hearing Trina **attempt** to sing.

"Okay, okay I'm coming! Sheesh!" I stepped out of the car and made a beeline to the house. It was dead quiet. Our parents were out I suppose, somewhere else as usual. Looks like it's just going to be me and Trina again. Oh joy.

"Tori I'm hungry. Go make me a sandwich" Trina said as she plopped herself on the couch, legs up on the armrest.

"I'm not your slave Trina, go make your own sandwich" I replied irritated before climbing the stairs up to my room. I could hear movement from the couch and the Trina's voice again.

"Come back here and make me a sandwich!" Trina bellowed from down stairs. Rolling my eyes, I ignored her and went straight to my room whilst flopping down on my head into my comfy pillows.

'_What a day, first they (_as in the people who told her to disappear which I have no clue who they are) _pestered me about talking to the cool kids, then Trina got into a fight with Jade of all people, then we had to see Lane for something and finally I got kissed by the hottes-err I mean the most popular girl in school. This day can't get any better'_

2 hours till the new Vampire Diaries re-run come on so I guess I'll just start on my stack load of homework (not like there's much to do but oh well). For the first time in my life, my mind decided to wander off from the numbers and algebra to a certain raven haired girl with lips so sinful, tasting like coffee with a hint of mint. I'm almost addicted and craving for a second kiss- HOLD UP! I'm NOT gay okay? I just like the taste of coffee and mint. Honest.

**Jade's POV**

"And then my brother used the turtle's shell as a telescope to spy on the neighbors but then they caught him spying and …" I tuned Cat out after that. I mean I love the kid and everything but her brother is a whole new level of chizz. He's really messed up. Instead of listening to Cat's never ending story, I try to figure out my next move on Vega.

'_I should probably take Vega shopping, give her a makeover and chizz and yknow, sexy her up a little. I've never considered doing anything like this before for anyone so why am doing this now?'_

'_Well duh! Because you LIKE her'_

'_What? I DON'T like Vega. That's bullshit. I'm just doing this as charity for the guys and girls at our school. Once I'm done, every guy –_

'_Or GIRL'_

'_shut up! And stop interrupting!'_

'_Fine.'_

'_Fine. As I was saying, every guy will be drooling after her' _I reasoned with myself. Somewhere deep down I felt an unfamiliar emotion in the pit of my stomach. Maybe it's the food I ate at lunch today. Those damn burritos.

'_Or maybe you're just jealous.'_

'_Me JEALOUS of Vega? Are you hearing yourself oh dear inner voice? I mean not to blow my own horn or anything but I can have whoever I want in HA so why in the world would I be jealous of Vega? Unless I'm turning into a nun then she ain't got anything to be jealous of'_

'_Maybe it's not her that you're jealous of' _said my all-knowing and irritating voice inside my head.

'_What's that supposed to mean?' Ew I'm starting to sound like Cat now. _Before I got the chance to inquire further, I felt a tug on my shirt. Looking up and snapping out of my inner debate with myself, I see Cat looking at me with a confused expression.

"Jadey we have to go home, schools out."

I looked around scanning the area around me. There was no one in the parking lot. Wow did I space out that long? Shaking my head I answered, "Thanks Cat, let's go"

Cat and I got into my black Ferrari, '_yea my dad is rich, get over it' _as I reversed out of the parking lot and made my way to the direction of Cat's house.

After a few minutes of silence and Cat finally stopping from playing with the radio channels she spoke up, "So Jadey, what are you going to do with Tori?"

I grimaced at the catchy pop shit playing on the radio but answered anyway, "I was thinking of taking Vega shopping today. Wanna tag along?" The only reason I wanted Cat to tag along is because that kid could make even the most awkward situations seem normal with her random blabbering. Since I don't know much about Vega outside of school, Cat would come in handy.

"Sure I would love too. When are we going?" She replied rather excitedly, humming to the song playing.

"Not sure, I'll spring by Vega's house after I drop you off and see when I can drag her to the mall. I'll let you know then okay."

"Kay kay."

I dropped Cat off at her house and sped my way to Vega's house. What's a Ferrari for if you don't speed once in a while right? It's meant to be driven fast. And if you're wondering why I know where she stays, it's because one time I got caught letting the air out of Trina's tyre, got detention and had to drive Trina to and fro home for a week.

Ugh great! The talentless Katy Perry wannabe is going to be there ruining everything. Why am I doing this again? Oh yea, charity. I parked in the driveway and swiftly walked up to ring the bell.

"TORI! DOOR!" Trina's muffled rat ass of a voice reached my ears. Moments later I hear feet thumping down and another voice talking. It's slightly muffled by the door and all but I still managed to made what was being said.

"Yea sure shout for me to get it when you're only 2 inches away from the door!" I'm guessing it's Tori because for once it didn't sound too nasally. She opened the door still grumbling before freezing when her eyes locked on me.

"J-J-Jade? W-what a-are you d-doing here?" Vega here sure stutter's a lot.

Refraining from rolling my eyes even though it's almost impossible, I answered in a charming voice, "Well hello to you too beautiful." Just to earn another brownie point, I threw in a lopsided smirk. The one that makes every girl I've been with fall for me.

Before Tori could answer, the other Vega showed up. Pushing her sister away and getting all up in my personal space she screams, "WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE WITCH!" Talk about bad breath!

"To cast a shut the fuck up spell on you for eternity AND break your nose if you don't move your gigantic forehead out of my sight. Btw, I can see that zit you're trying to hide" I smirked when Trina gave a horrified gasp. Tori snickered behind Trina and made her way to get closer to me and put some distance between the both of us. Trina looked ready to have a fit, but before she could I yanked Tori out of the house and slammed the door in her face. HAH!

"Hey! W-where are you taking me?" Vega squealed trying to find her balance and not trip.

"Oh don't worry, I'm not taking you hostage, I'm taking you shopping." I replied effortlessly in calm tone like I wasn't just screaming seconds ago.

"I hate shopping" she deadpanned, struggling to get out of the grip I had on her wrist. Rolling my eyes at her futile attempts of escaping, I loosened my grip on her. Her struggling then stopped moments later, thank god.

"Too bad." I answered with a duh expression. "You don't have much of a choice, I don't want my girlfriend wearing her grandma's clothes"

"Hey they aren't my grand—" Tori stopped dead in her tracks hence stopping me with her. When did she get so strong? Turning around with an exasperated sigh, I studied her facial expression. Shock was practically stamped on her forehead while she gaped at me, chin touching the ground.

"Close your mouth Vega. You'll catch flies"

A millisecond later her mouth snapped shut. "G-girlfriend?" she pointed a finger at herself, eyes wide as saucers. They do look kinda adora—Damn it! What is wrong with me today?

Rolling my eyes for the umpteenth time today I answered, "Yea girlfriend. Wasn't it obvious enough when I kissed you? Honesty what do you take me for? A player?" I scoffed, feigning a hurt expression.

She stood there quietly for a few seconds, eyebrows dipping down in thought. I could literally hear the cogs turning in her brain before she answered, "Honestly… yes."

I rolled my eyes, unlocked my car and practically shoved her into the passenger seat. I climbed in a second later, ignoring her questioning gaze and proceeded to text Cat to get ready.

"B-but I'm not gay." She stated in a matter of fact tone, eyebrows still dipping down and crinkling her eyes.

Turning to her briefly I shot back, "Neither am I Vega." I pulled out of the driveway and sped to Cat's house. The ride was spent in tense silence. Tori would sometimes sneak peeks at me when she thinks I'm not looking and I would do the same to her, but of course I was just deciding on the clothing I wanted to get her. Yup, that's it. We arrived at Cat's in record speed and spot her waiting outside. She hopped in, climbed into the back seat before giving Tori a huge hug and blabbering another tale of god knows what whilst I drove us to the mall.

* * *

**Give me reviews like never before, cause lately I've been craving more.**

**Thank you to all those who has PM-ed me for wanting to help!**

**Review and tell me if you like it okay? Don't be shy, give ideas too! :)**


End file.
